


Where the Clouds Pull Apart

by inksheddings



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia cannot honestly say that she has had no use for the Force in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Clouds Pull Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sharpeslass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpeslass/gifts).



> For Christmas I was given some Star Wars pencils and a journal with "Write!" across the cover. It was a hint. 
> 
> Title taken from lyrics to Concrete Blonde's "Darkening of the Light."

Leia has felt true gratitude for the presence of the Force exactly three times: it helped her save Luke from Vader and Bespin, though she would not make this connection until later; it _brought_ her Luke, even after they’d already become fast friends—a reunion she’d never known she’d longed for; and it instigated the tangled tapestry of her time with Han, who would always orbit her heart if not her body.

So Leia cannot honestly say that she has had no use for the Force in her life.

But Luke is gone. Han is gone, and their son nearly so.

Sitting inside the rebel base—a place she has occupied in one form or another for the majority of her life—as personnel run and talk around and at her, she allows herself to absorb the grief of violent separation (permanent) from Han (from their son) and let it sink into her bones.

Leia cannot honestly say that she has had no use for the presence of the Force in her life. Only that the Force has had no use for her. 

 

**end**


End file.
